


Karkat x Reader - Romantic Night In The Woods

by ThisShipHasSailed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Kissing, Lemon, Penetration, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Smut, Tentabulges, Tentacles, karkat x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThisShipHasSailed
Summary: Warning, there is heavy smut towards the end. 
Karkat and Y/n take a romantic night out in a cabin in the middle of the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while, so I decided I would upload a little gift for one of my best friends who has a little thing for Karkat. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the yummy, delicious smut.  
> Expect more from me in the future!

The night was unusually quiet; the only sound was the soft croak of a bull frog. Brightly lit stars twinkled coldly up in the black blanket of sky. The moon hung up among the stars, bright and whole in it’s entirety. Not a cloud lay in the blankness above.

Below the shadows of emptiness lay a small cabin among large, towering trees. Leaves of shades of a light brown lay in piles on the dying grass. A soft, gentle wind roams among the branches, taking the remaining leaves from the trees and whisking them away. There lay a small outcropping around the cabin and an expansive lake lay to the cabin’s left. A small beach followed the shore for a moment before turning into the grasses.

Smoke slowly rose from the chimney and lights danced in the kitchen window. Within the cabin it had a rather simple design. The main room stored a living room as well as the kitchen. Behind the couch a beautifully, hand-crafted table stood with a few burning candles lit atop. Two chairs were set.

A soft laugh came from outside. A definite feminine voice followed a masculine one that sounded a tad bit rough. Two young people walked towards the cabin, the male holding a flashlight while holding the woman close to him. Short horns came from the man’s head and sharp claws rested at the ends of his fingertips. His skin was of an ashen complexion and his teeth resembled those of a shark’s.

The woman had a soft look about her. Her skin held a tanned pigment, evident of many years beneath the sun. Dark brown hair waved gently by her shoulders, as straight as a pencil. She wore a simple black-sleeved shirt and flexible shorts.

“What are you planning, Karkitty?” The woman asked, a warm smile occupying her face. Karkat looked up to her, his cheeks flushing a slight red before he opened the door to the cabin.

“I- Well, I guess I just wanted to treat you to something nice for once,” He looked down a little nervously before waving Y/n into the main room. A soft scent of peach hit her nose, and Y/n inhaled more of the sweet smell. The room was lightly lit, the candles flickering and dancing melodiously. Y/n’s gaze rested on the table where two plates were already set out as well as two twinning wine glasses.

Karkat had taken her out on a little exclusive date, away from the others. A warmth settled in her chest and she turned to her matesprit. He pulled lightly at his fingers and met her eyes.

“You shouldn’t have,” She walked inside a little further while Karkat followed. She looked towards the opposite wall where a door lay ajar. Light flickered from inside and she could see shades of red but Karkat tugged her deeper into the house. He pulled out the chair for her, his eyes flickering up to hers before offering a rare smile. Karkat had turned rather bashful, Y/n noticed. His cheeks were a soft pink and his eyes could barely meet hers. But those were the only outward hints that made her suspect a thing.

Taking a seat, she thanked her matesprit before looking upon the platter before them. There were freshly sliced apple pieces laying on a small plate with assorted strawberries mixed in with them. A small bowl of sauce lay in the middle, and by the dark pigment of it she assumed it was chocolate. She daintily picked up the wine glass, admiring the small red and pink gems that adorned the transparent glass.

Karkat returned to her side and placed a bowl of steaming meat down onto the table. Y/n could see the muscles in his arm strain just a tad as he placed it down, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Here she was, out in the middle of the woods on a beautiful summer night with her matesprit. Karkat had brought her out here to spoil her with deliciously smelling food and a rendezvous grand time. There would be no distractions out here in the wilderness. Just her, Karkat, and the moon.

Tears welled up in her eyes and the world turned a little foggy. This was the best thing anyone had done for her in what felt like forever. Love and admiration beat through her heart and she gently patted away the tears. Even if they were happy tears, she wouldn’t want Karkat to worry.

Sitting down across from her, the red blooded troll went about cutting up the animal that he had set down. Y/n looked down at it, trying to discern what it was. It had an odd structure. It certainly wasn’t a bird nor any animal that she had seen before. Its body was singular with no limbs in sight. Yet the limited size and the weight to it looked rather odd. How did it move? What even was she about to eat?

“It’s called Ruhon. It’s what you humans would call… Pig? But without the legs and snout.” He explained, obviously seeing the curiosity on Y/n’s face. She blinked before nodding and he sets a slice of the oddity onto her plate. She took a few of the strawberries.

“So I guess I wanted to combine some of my home planet’s food and some of yours. So I decided we should have some of your human’s wine and fruit.” The way he said wine made her laugh slightly. It seemed so awkwardly phrased, like the word had never slid off of his tongue before.

“So what is Ruhon exactly? And… How does it live?” She ventured, honestly wondering where the creature came from and how it lived. Karkat continued to slice off another piece and put it onto his own plate.

“Back on homeworld we engineered these fuckers to eat easier, I suppose. They were only really meant for the rich; since why should the lowbloods have anything good to eat for once?” Karkat’s voice had gone a tad bitter, his eyes trailing down to his piece of meat. But he quickly changed the subject.

“What about your wine?” He quickly looked up at you, looking a little foolish. “Do they actually stomp on grapes with bare feet?” Y/n chuckled before shaking her head.

“No, they don’t actually do that.”

Y/n started to cut into her meat and took a bite. A combination of salt and a husky tang sprang into her mouth, battering against her taste buds. The meat was easy to chew and didn’t taste like anything she’d ever had. And admittedly, it was delicious. It was foreign but desirably good. She looked towards Karkat and saw that he was enjoying the meal as well.

The two ate the rest of their meal in comfortable chat. The candles continued to flicker and she could feel warmth continuing to build in her chest. Everything was so nice, and Karkat’s talk was still as sarcastic as ever. Save for a few heartfelt moments when he told her he was, quote on quote, “Very red for you.”

Once the two had finished eating and cleaning up, Karkat led her to the couch. He took her hand in his, intertwining the fingers and squeezing them. His face looked grey but all around filled with warmth of love. His eyes met hers and Y/n took a breath in. In his dark red orbs stood emotions of lust and romance.

Suddenly her mouth felt dry as she watched his gaze trail down to her mouth. His eyes were half-lidded and he slid a little closer to her. His thigh pressed against hers and his hand gently caressed Y/n’s cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat as his face came ever closer to hers. The young woman’s eyes dropped to his lips, which were gently parted. Karkat’s breath seemed to be coming out a little quicker as he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. His eyes shown brightly as they met with hers again. Y/n wanted to touch him, to feel the rough feeling of his mouth against hers. The soft prick of pain when his teeth would nick her skin.

Pressing forward, Y/n brushed her lips against his before wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips and bringing them ever closer. Her fingers crept into the locks of his short hair and gently massaged the sensitive skin of his horn bed. A soft rumbling sound came to her ears and she felt Karkat nip gently at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues came together in a mess.

As they kissed, Y/n could feel Karkat’s lanky arms wrap tightly around her before pulling her onto his lap. The soft heat of his skin pressed against her shirt, and suddenly her body felt too hot. Too hot for her clothes that suddenly felt too tight. She pressed herself tighter against him, but it felt like he was too far away; that she couldn’t get close enough.

But Karkat was the one to act first. He pulled away from the kiss, his sharp teeth accidentally cut her bottom lip. But it didn’t bother her as Y/n unceremoniously tore off her shirt. Karkat looked up at her, his blood-red eyes flared with want and his face loose with emotions of lust and admiration. It made her heart clench to know that someone felt like that towards her, and it made her feel even better that she could reciprocate those sentiments.

Karkat’s hands skimmed up her bare belly, and she couldn’t help but feel a little hesitant for a moment. Now out of the heat of the moment, she felt a little self-conscious about the little bit of fat on her stomach and how her breasts didn’t quite seem to fit inside her bra. Y/n hated those little things about herself, but at the fact that her matesprit looked so heated and aroused at her naked skin made her feel comfortable.

Plus, even though he was the type to make any sarcastic note, he had his curbs.

The snap of her bra and the fabric falling snapped Y/n out of her thoughts. A sound of surprise of his actions and the coolness of the air hit her nipples, hardening them by the second. His hands were curious and wandering, yet firm and gave her pleasure when he palmed gently at the softness of her breasts. The calluses scraped against her raised flesh and Y/n bent her head in for another kiss.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, the two continued to touch each other. Karkat was the first to pull away from the kiss, pressing his face against the soft skin of her throat. She could feel him start to mouth against her flesh and Y/n let out a pleased sigh, letting her fingers wander through the soft locks of his hair. She scratched at his horn bed, feeling his deep purring against her chest. Karkat pinched her nipple which in turn made her gasp.

His teeth scraped against her neck before he nipped at her flesh. She swallowed down a moan before pressing her hips against his own, his fingers still massaging the fat of her breast. His other hand was running up the expanse of her thigh, getting dangerously close to the space between her legs. Her breath hitched when he pinched the spot just lightly, her jean fabric between his fingers. It was so close to her heated core that had turned just a tad bit wet.

Suddenly, Karkat picked the two up. Y/n squeaked for a moment before wrapping her legs around his waist. The troll smirked before looking up at her with sly eyes.

“Thought we should move this somewhere else, mhm?” Karkat leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her pulse line and carried her into the bedroom. Y/n could feel her heart beating hard, her breath coming in short bursts of air. Her face felt flushed as did the rest of her body. Swallowing nervously, Y/n ran her fingers through her matesprit’s hair, feeling the vibrations of his purring magnify as she scratched at his horn bed.

Shades of red suddenly came into her vision. Karkat placed her down onto the bed and she didn’t hear the door click shut as she observed the room. The walls had been painted a soft red, almost bordering on pink. The bed was neatly made. The comforters were a sharp crimson color and softer than a baby’s bottom. It seemed to be all of Karkat’s blood color, but also the shade of their relationship.

Y/n flushed a dark red and looked towards Karkat, who was busy sliding off his shirt. The flat expanse of his belly stuck out. He looked so skinny that she could probably count the lower half of his ribcage. On his sides were scars that she had seen before. Those were from his younger stages of life when he was nothing but a cute little grub.

Letting her eyes trail downwards, she noticed that his sweatpants had something moving inside of them. Eyes widening slightly, Y/n watched as something serpentine flicked against the fabric and by the look on Karkat’s face he hadn’t been expecting her to know that he was already that aroused.

Linking her fingers around the loops in his sweatpants, Y/n pulled Karkat close to her. She leaned forward, closing her eyes for a moment before pressing a loving kiss to his belly. She could feel the steady rasp of his breath as she kissed down his stomach. A slight smirk crossed her face as she ran her hands up the front of his sweatpants. Below her palms she could feel his bulge press against the fabric, wanting more of her soft touch. Karkat shivered, running his hands through the softness of her hair.

The process was slow; Y/n leisurely pulled the elastic string undone before gently tugging them down his hips. The squirming of his bulge became so much more obvious and a red stain was forming on the thin fabric of his boxers.

Y/n pressed her fingers against the wiggling bulge and she could hear the soft intake of breath that sent a wave of arousal through her. She pressed his lips lower against his left V line, palming the bulge through the fabric. Looking up at him, Y/n felt satisfied at the heated half-lidded look he gave her. His red eyes were bright and his mouth open, panting as he curled his fingers into her hair.

Karkat’s bulge pressed itself against her palms and with one hand she started to pull down his boxers. She kept eye contact as she did so, kissing lower and lower as she pulled the fabric off. Once his bulge was free from its restraints, it seemed to take on a mind of its own. Letting the tip touch her fingers and explore the temperature difference between the two.

Compared to Karkat, Y/n was a hell of a lot warmer than he. It was most likely because trolls tended to stay inside during the day and go out at night. It probably made the skin of trolls that dark shade of grey as well, and of course the rough, thick skin that every troll had was for protection against sharp claws and shark-like teeth.

Y/n got to her knees and reached out to Karkat. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist before she pulled him onto the bed beside. He let out a soft sound as he hit the bed and grunted softly when she straddled his knees. His bulge writhed for attention, collapsing on itself and aimed towards her. Wrapping her hand around the tentacle, she started to rub him up and down at an unhurried pace, enjoying the soft moans and the clicking he made.

His bulge wrapped easily around her wrist, making sure that as she palmed and caressed the sensitive skin she couldn’t move away. She continued to touch him, enjoying the soft sounds of his moans and how he bucked gently under her touch. Leaning down, Y/n pressed her mouth against his chest. Her other hand gently tweaked his grub scars, albeit incredibly gentle as they were sensitive and prone for harm.

Nipping gently at his chest, she sucked and licked and kissed the skin. She could hear his odd three pulsed heartbeat from his chest and his quick breaths. Looking up to him, she could see how her touch was impacting him. HIs brows were furrowed and his eyes tightly shut. His body was tense beneath hers as she continued to palm his bulge, getting tighter and tighter around his member. It squirmed against her fingers, and his breath was coming out in pants.

“I-I’m-” Karkat gasped out, his one hand clenching at the bedding while another shakingly ran through her hair. Y/n could feel liquid starting to drip down her fingers and his bulge was thrashing erratically. A sudden spasm ran through his body and a long moan was ripped from his throat as he came. A red substance oozed from the tip of his bulge and it dripped over his lower half. His body continued to shake and his face visibly relaxed.

She slowly stopped her movement and watched as his bulge gently caressed her thumb before going back into the slit that held the tentacle. His breath was still shaky and his eyes travelled over her face then to her breasts. She hadn’t even realized that a bit of his slurry had gotten there, and she flushed gently for the first time. His eyes were intense and he sat up, reaching out and touching her face.

Pulling her closer he pressed his lips to hers for an intimate kiss. His tongue slid over hers and his teeth nicked her already swollen lips. Karkat lay the two on the other side of the bed and pressed her close to him. His hands wandered over her heated skin, making Y/n shiver and moan. His touch was addictive. It was firm yet soft. It was hot but cold. Every time he let go she wanted more.

Sliding off her shorts, Y/n pressed her naked body against Karkat’s and slid her arms around his torso. His hands ran over her waist and down her hips, tracing the curvature of her body. She became so focused on his hand and how he slipped a hand to her thighs and inside to the sensitive flesh between her legs.

Karkat slid beneath her, her weight now entirely relayed on her matesprit. She was about to complain but breath hitching, Y/n spread her legs for the red-blooded troll, needing his touch. His fingers were light against her clit at first. Gently rubbing her clit, Karkat pressed his face into the crook of her neck. He snuffled, inhaling her scent. She froze momentarily, a moan pushing at the edge of her tongue.

“You smell hot,” Karkat mumbled, his lips pressed against the side of her neck. Goosebumps ran over her skin. She knew that trolls had a hyper sense of smell, but she wasn’t expecting those words to come from his mouth.

His fingers were circling her entrance. Y/n’s breathing was starting to quicken, her gaze pointed up towards the ceiling. Her hands were curled around the blankets beneath the two, her body quivering slightly against Karkat’s. Finally, he plunged into her. His fingers were gentle at first; slow and accommodating for her. But once she whined softly and pressed against his digits he started to quicken the pace.

The sounds of her moans and flesh moving filled the room. Her body moved with the movement of his fingers. It felt so good, but his fingers were no longer fully doing it for her. Pursing her lips, she felt the soft, wet touch of his bulge against her inner thigh. She bit her lip, trying to fight back a moan. But with his teeth pricking her neck and how his tongue darted against her heated skin and the way his constant purring kept on she couldn’t simple push back her pleasure.

Pulling his fingers out of her, Karkat kissed another spot on her neck, one of his hands retreating to caress her breast. Y/n shook a little as his bulge slid over her cunt lips, a soft mewl coming from her. The contrast between them was almost unbearable, and she needed him. She needed him now.

“K-Karkat, please-” She whimpered softly, one of her hands unfurling itself from the bedding and touching his clawed hand. His bulge teased her entrance before sliding past her entrance and inside her. Y/n gave a soft sigh of pleasure as it slowly slid inside of her, though pricks of pain ran up her spine as he stretched her out. He squeezed the hand she had managed to get ahold of before holding her tightly against him. She could feel him purring and chirping beneath her.

Once he was deep inside her, Karkat groaned softly, snuffling lightly at her hair. His breathing was slightly labored and he grasped her a little tighter.

“Hope you’re ready,” He murmured against her skin, his voice seeming tense and needy. Slow movements from his bulge pulled out and pushed in, and Karkat squeezed her breast as she tensed around him.

Karkat continued to pant and move within her, pushing up against the sensitive walls. But everything was suddenly lost when he started to undulate. Y/n cried out at the motion within her. His bulge continued to move back and forth with heavy momentum and he continued like that for several minutes. He even reached down and started to play with the nub that was hidden behind a hood.

Shaking, Y/n could feel a wave of heat starting to attack at her lower midsection. Her body started to shake and her hands tightened drastically around the blankets. Her breathing was hitched and her eyes were firmly shut, her mouth open. The chirping and soft moans coming from Karkat made everything more real and serene.

His bulge became more erratic, and she knew that with the increased movements in his tentacle the sooner he was going to come. Luckily, she was on the edge and just about to get tipped. Focusing on the pleasure and how he had her pressed against him and how his bulge slid against her inner walls, Y/n arched her back. Body shaking, she felt that ball of heat finally burst and she cried out in pleasure. Her release was intense and took several seconds for her to come down from her orgasm.

About a minute later, Karkat moaned and pressed his face against her as he came. He filled her up, prompting another strained moan from Y/n. Gasping heavily, she relaxed against Karkat. His chest was moving quickly as well as hers and his constant purring was suddenly stronger and arithmetic. His bulge slid from her and went back inside of himself. Shakily, Karkat wrapped his arms tightly around his matesprit before kissing up her neck.

“Fuckin… Red for you,” He gasped softly before cuddling her tightly against his chest. She felt a blossom of heat run through her and she turned in his embrace to give a warm kiss. After a minute, she had to break away and take a breath.

“I love you, too, Karkat.” She sighed warmly before resting her head against his smooth chest. The two lay in silence before they fell into a deep, refreshing sleep.


End file.
